


Random ColdFlash

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Holiday Themes, M/M, Random - Freeform, Random AUs, holiday theme, i mean why say no to more coldflash?, just random, len in a skirt, or fanart of a fic, these pics don't fit anything, they're not gift art, thought i'd share for reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: As the title says, this is random fanart I've drawn that wasn't drawn as gift art or fanart of any fic. They were just ideas/themes I drew out.





	1. With a Swoosh

Leonard in a skirt and the Flash using his super speed to bring it up similarly to Marilyn Monroe.


	2. V-Day

Valentine's Day image, with the Flash carrying Captain Cold bridal style and giving him an adoring look.


	3. E-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter or belated Easter in this case XD (forgot to post this on here yesterday)

Drew Leonard Snart as a bunny for Easter :3


	4. Dramatic Len is Dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/post/159799209637/barry-why-are-you-always-so-dramatic-leonard)

Len being dramatic for drama's sake. Barry is so done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://pianobrands.info/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/grand-piano1.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/02/cc/77/02cc77b6d738159b5f2d56201f8b5f74.jpg  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Lying-4-216262087


	5. Captain Cold Alt LOD Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based off of this tumblr post.](http://blinkstep.com/post/150797339180/i-will-only-accept-captain-cold-as-a-member-of-the)

Alternate costumes Captain Cold could've worn instead as a Legion of Doom member. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art refs and inspiration:  
> https://s13.postimg.org/bg8pntyyf/Cold.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b6/ea/0c/b6ea0c35f8fa92377ff0ddc9567bdb2d.jpg  
> http://lelia.deviantart.com/art/Panther-and-wolf-151845201  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Gun-10-72744708


	6. Witches AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a coldflashweek fic challenge thing occurring on tumblr, but I wanted to do art instead. One of their prompts was witches/warlocks, and instead of HP, I thought of an alternate form of “Kiki’s Delivery Service.”
> 
> So quick explanation for this verse: every town has a local witch or two, they’re considered good omens, and giving them sincere gifts often earns a person their protection or at least their friendship.
> 
> Barry made the mistake of assuming their new witch was going to be a female, so he had given Len a bow. It was an honest welcome gift though, so Len wears it anyway, and it’s not like he cares what people say about his fashion habits.

Leonard is just flying by, offering Barry a ride on his broom and accidentally flashing him in the process. Barry's both embarrassed for Leonard, and amazed to see him wearing the bow he had gifted him with by mistake on their first meeting.


	7. Fairy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring fairy Barry is giving winter fairy Leonard a very precious gift!

**Have a drabble/summary/head canon:**  
  
In the beginning, Barry Allen wanted to bond/mate with Iris West, but she fell in love and chose Eddie Thawne instead. He was happy for them, but Barry couldn't help growing lonely as time passed, and one day he visits one of their holy temples and prays to find his true mate soon. Almost immediately after, Barry finds the unconscious body of a winter fairy.

This is Leonard Snart, a notorious thief with at least a few bounties if not a massive debt on his head from the royal family of the winter fairies. Barry takes him in, and nurses him through his injuries, something a lot like love growing between them. Len is quite evasive in regards to how he got injured, but he eventually confesses to Barry about his crimes and how he was escaping bounty hunters and trained soldiers alike. He understands if the other fairy wants him to leave, as having him around is dangerous.

Yet that isn't what Barry does, instead he offers up a family heirloom: a rare blue pearl. This way, Len can buy himself out of debt with the royal family and be free to do as he pleases. Secretly, he hopes Len would choose to stay with him, but he won't say it out loud and pressure Len.

Len is touched, seeing this gift for what it really is, and promises to return as soon as he's settled everything with the royal family. So with a hopeful heart, he leaves to do just that.

Unknown to both, Eobard Thawne schemes for Len's demise. He had encouraged and supported Iris and Eddie's courtship, b/c he wanted Barry to himself. He also scared off any other potential suitors from ever approaching Barry, and fully intended to start courting him that day after Barry prayed at the temple. But he hadn't expected the other fairy to find Len. Now that he's away, Eobard assists some other fairies, (bounty hunters), to find and kill Len.

Time passes, and Barry starts to worry that Len got hurt, thrown in prison, or worse, chosen to stay and forget all about Barry. Then, it's discovered that some bounty hunters had gone after him, having been told where to look via Eobard. Beyond worried and now desperate, Barry leaves to the winter lands to find Len.

His wings weren't meant to endure the cold, and despite what clothing he's wearing, it isn't enough and Barry winds up collapsing at some point, nearly frozen. This is how Len finds him, as word spreads about a spring fairy flying around the area. He immediately takes Barry to his private den to recover.

It's during his recovery that Barry discovers Len still has the pearl, b/c he didn't want to part with it over a stupid debt, not when it means so much. Instead, he'd been doing honest work so he could pay off the debt he'd created. He invites Barry to stay with him, agreeing to leaving once all things were settled, cause it was easier for both of them to live in the spring area rather than the winter one.

By the time they return, the two of them are bonded, having had a private ceremony with Len's friends and family, and are expecting.  
  


**-End?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a pearl was chosen cause Wentworth is born in June. I chose dragonfly wings for Barry cause they fly fast and maneuver really well. Len was always going to have moth wings, cause of the fluff XD I added mud to Barry’s feet, cause realistically, he’s barefoot all the time, his feet will get dirty. Meanwhile, Len’s boots and gloves are covered in various stains from frozen dirt rather than regular muddy dirt.


	8. Transformers AU

Captain Cold intends to steal the Flash's very spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designs based off of characters in the Transformers Animated series, specifically Blurr for Flash and Rodimus Prime for Captain Cold.


	9. Cowboy Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this besides the fact that I like to draw raptors and Len in that cowboy outfit he wore in Legends of Tomorrow.

Leonard's here to save Barry from time travel shenanigans I think...

**Author's Note:**

> This series is left incomplete, b/c I know I'll draw more random stuff in the future XD


End file.
